


Boys Will Be Boys

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you don't have your own flat, you have sex where you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage, handcuffs  
> A/N: Originally written for the Round 1, Week 3 at next_gen_ldws where our character was James Sirius Potter, the drabble had to be 300 words or less and the prompt was a picture of a law enforcement badge

"Fuck, Jamie. That was—" Teddy sighed.

"I think the word you're looking for is fabulous." James collapsed in a sated heap upon the bed and sighed. He couldn't have moved if his very life depended on it… or so he thought.

A door slammed down the hall and the sing-song voice of Andromeda Tonks sang out. "Teddy, darling, are you home?"

Teddy leaped from the bed, grabbed James by the arm and pulled.

"What the--?"

Teddy's hand covered his mouth and he whispered, "If she finds you here, we're dead. Out the window."

"What? We're three floors up!" James braced his hands against the window frame and refused to budge.

"Do you really want my Nana to find you here? She'll Floo your parents and—"

"Okay, okay. I'm going," James grumbled, grabbing his clothes in a wad and inching out the window.

~*~

The next day, Teddy sought James out. "Look, Jamie, I feel terrible about yesterday. Nana's enough to drive me spare, but she'd be so upset if I left. I mean, I'm all she has and—"

"Shut it," James said, pinning a Muggle law enforcement badge onto his robe.

Teddy quirked an eyebrow. "What are you—"

James held up his hand. "I said shut it. The parents are away, in case you hadn't noticed, so tonight we're playing kinky cops and robbers." James tapped the badge for emphasis.

"You're going to make me be the robber, eh?"

"If it helps, there are handcuffs involved."


End file.
